Would you like to share a dream with me?
by Mukuro kun
Summary: Los sueños nacen por una razón, pero no siempre se cumplen.


**Tenía tiempo sin escribir algo, no está revisado y lo acabo de terminar, si no les gusta… bueno ya me lo dirán.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece sino a Akira Amano, no recibo dinero ni nada por el estilo, conocen el resto.**

-w-w-w-w-

Tanto al principio como al final de esa calle siempre se escuchaba el dulce y melancólico sonido del piano, de un extremo la música estaba llena de alegría e inocencia mientras que del otro las notas tomaban un matiz maduro y misterioso, la clase de sonidos que se ocultan en la noche. El pasar por ahí era una delicia para el oído de cualquiera, ambos músicos complacían a la audiencia pasajera sin siquiera notarlo, mucho menos notaban que ambos sonidos se complementaban de una manera u otra.

Al detenerse la música siempre ocurría lo mismo desde hacía años. Al principio lo que se veía era a un niño pequeño con un peinado imposible correr hasta el lado contrario de donde se encontraba su casa, golpeaba con frenesí la puerta de donde la gente suponía, vivía el otro pianista, en ese entonces, la música de un extremo se escuchaba con errores y las melodías eran más que simples.

-¡Abre Reborn bastardo! –Decía el infante, las madres que vivían por la zona cubrían los oídos de sus pequeños ante tal palabra, la madre del pequeño habría de estar decepcionada de tal conducta -¿¡Escuchaste al Gran Lambo! ¡Esta vez seguro que te supero! –Al no ver que alguien respondiera empezó a golpear la puerta con mayor fuerza y hasta llegó a patearla -¡Abre de una vez!

El chiquillo terminaba por cansarse de aporrear la puerta, se paraba ahí simplemente a decirse a sí mismo "Debo aguantar" hasta que su paciencia se agotaba y lloraba de frustración. Era en ese momento cuando la puerta se abría mostrando a un adolescente de unos quince años aproximadamente, vestía con una camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, una corbata ya deshecha y pantalones de vestir negros, sus pies estaban cubiertos de zapatos de cuero lustrosos como si recién los hubiera mandado pulir. El mencionado adolescente se sabía vivía con su padre (que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba de viaje), quien de forma estricta, le exigía al muchacho esa clase de vestimenta.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto, vaca estúpida? –El muchacho entornó sus ojos negros y fríos, su cabello negro de peinado extraño, patillas incluidas, le hacían ver más pálido de lo que ya era. Su mirada se centró en el niño, como el apodo que le había dado el joven, el niño tenía un traje completo de vaca, cola y cuernos cosidos al cuerpo principal. -¿No te enseñó tu madre a no molestar?

-¡Solo estas celoso porque el Gran Lambo es mejor pianista que tú! –Dijo el niño ignorando la mirada helada del adolescente. -¡Pronto estaré dando conciertos por todo el mundo, seré famoso y TU te estarás arrodillando ante mi grandeza!

El pequeño reía como loco antes de darse cuenta de que el otro ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara sin esperar un minuto más, pronto la música empezaba a escucharse, melancólica y llena de misterios ocultos por sobre los gritos del niño que aporreaba nuevamente la puerta llorando de enojo.

-¡REBORN!

-w-w-w-w-

En la misma calle, diez años después, aun se repetía la misma escena. Cuando la música se detenía en ambos extremos de la calle, el niño, ahora adolescente, se dirigía hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba su casa, hacia la casa de Reborn.

Lambo ya no corría frenéticamente hacia el hogar de su rival, ahora andaba hacia allí con un caminar perezoso, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, el sonido de sus sandalias al chocar con el pavimento le acompañaba. Ya no portaba ese peinado imposible en donde hasta los pájaros parecían capaces de quedar atorados, ahora solo se notaba su cabellera ondulada, peinada con cuidado. Los ojitos verdes que antes brillaban de forma linda no habían hecho otra cosa que embellecer con los años, mostrándose con un lindo brillo esmeralda.

El muchacho tocó la puerta con aparente paciencia y esperó respuesta, pero no obtuvo ninguna, era en esos casos en los que volvía a sus actitudes infantiles, destrozando la imagen de muchacho genial que prefería traer consigo, y empezaba a destrozar la puerta a golpes hasta que le abrían.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, vaca estúpida? –El que antes era un apuesto muchacho, ahora se había convertido en un hombre extraordinariamente guapo, su postura segura y sus facciones le hacían lucir mejor en ese traje negro que usaba, sus costumbres no habían cambiado aun cuando su padre ya no estaba en ese mundo.

La única diferencia en Reborn, eran sus ojos, se veían más duros y fríos que antaño, pero solo cuando no miraba al muchacho frente a sí.

-¿Has escuchado? Mi música ya es mejor que la tuya –Dijo Lambo sin ocultar el orgullo en su voz, ya no cometía errores al tocar y ahora las piezas que interpretaba eran las de los maestros, más complicadas y hermosas que los tonos con que empezó su formación –Incluso me han pedido que toque en el recital de la escuela como evento principal.

-…Cuando compongas algo que supere lo que ya he escuchado, quizás considere que me llegas a los talones, hasta entonces no me molestes de nuevo, vaca idiota. –Al cerrar de golpe la puerta, Reborn pudo escuchar como el jovencito gritaba su nombre al borde de las lágrimas para terminar escuchando sus pasos que se retiraban a prisa, unas palabras escondidas en los sollozos del joven pianista que se escuchaban vagamente como "verás que soy mejor que tu" le llegaban ya como algo lejano.

El ahora adulto se sentó frente al piano en su casa vacía y miró hacia las teclas y las acarició sin crear un solo sonido, esto era lo único de normalidad que le quedaba, al ir creciendo, su padre le enseñó el frío mundo en el que debería crecer y vivir en secreto: el mundo de la muerte.

El padre de Reborn había sido uno de los mejores asesinos a sueldo, había muerto seis años atrás en un tiroteo, el primero en la vida de su hijo. Claro que antes de expirar su último respiro, había conseguido matar a aquel que era su objetivo, mostrándole así a Reborn, que otras cosas en su vida solo se interpondrían entre él y lo que debía hacer, el ver hacia otro lado o dejar que su mente se fuera hacia otras cosas le costaría la vida.

Reborn puso sus manos sobre las teclas del piano y comenzó con una pieza de su creación, estaba tan llena de emociones que ninguna se dejaba ver en claro convirtiendo esa melodía en un secreto, como el excelente asesino que era no se permitía dejar ver sus emociones o alguno de sus enemigos se aprovecharía de cualquier cosa que llegase a obtener, aunque fuera de una pieza de música.

Entre sus notas llenas de todo y nada a la vez, pudo percibir la música alegre al final de la calle, su oído agudo le permitió percibir las notas de su supuesto rival en el piano, tan llenas de sentimientos, tan parecidos a los de un niño que aun cree en la magia, cargadas de esperanzas para el futuro y un sentimiento que no pudo comprender.

El asesino vio crecer a ese mocoso, siempre escuchó su voz molesta y sus vanos intentos por superarle desde que lo conoció, jamás entendió ese afán del chico por atraer su atención. Pero como su padre le dijo, el jamás intentó entablar amistad con nadie, llegó el momento en el que ya ni siquiera le importaba hacerlo, la compañía le parecía tan inútil…

Pero a Lambo eso no le importaba, por más veces que le cerraran la puerta en la cara o le ignorasen, no cesaba de aporrear su puerta y de tratar de mostrarle lo buen pianista que era, lo famoso que sería que hasta Reborn querría ir a sus conciertos para escucharle tocar. El episodio de ese día era claramente una invitación del joven hacia el asesino, aun así, el mayor le había ignorado.

Era la vida de un asesino, solitaria y sin dolor.

-w-w-w-w-

Los días continuaron uno tras otro, la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrado le hacía sentir como que no pasaba un solo día: se levantaba, se hacía cago de su casa, tocaba el piano un rato, recibía la visita molesta de Lambo y, ya por la noche, esa rutina desaparecía para dejar paso a la vida del asesino a sueldo.

Matar, amenazar, descubrir engaños, crear mentiras. Esa era su rutina nocturna.

Cierta mañana, fue que notó el pequeño cambio en su rutina: no se escuchaba el sonido del piano de Lambo. Suponía que era por el bendito recital del que no dejaba de presumir el adolescente, normalmente era así, cada que Lambo presumía de que tocaría frente al público dejaba de tocar para "prepararse mentalmente" como decía. El silencio se extendió por cuatro semanas ¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba antes del maldito recital?

Una tarde en la que estaba limpiando su pistola, Reborn escuchó el timbre de su puerta, cosa inusual porque nadie iba a verle y su único visitante prefería derrumbar la puerta a golpes. El asesino se levantó de su silla y dejó a medio armar su fiel compañera de trabajo, abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio que solamente le habían ido a dejar un paquete, lo tomó del suelo sin dejar de lado su precaución, lo inspeccionó hasta el último detalle y solo lo abrió cuando estuvo seguro de que era inofensivo.

Dentro de la caja de cartón había dedos sangrientos, cinco de ellos, no parecían ser todos de la misma mano, había dos dedos meñiques, un dedo medio un pulgar y un dedo índice.

Portando una expresión de molestia en su rostro, Reborn entró a su casa llevando la caja ya cerrada, el olor que desprendían las partes humanas era nauseabundo y no quería que se quedara impregnado en su recibidor, por lo que bajó al sótano y ahí, en un espacio en donde podía observarse algo de tierra suelta, los enterró, no tenía tiempo de deshacerse propiamente de ellos por el momento, ya lo haría cuando dejaran de apestar.

No pensó nada de ese incidente catalogándolo como una broma de alguno de sus enemigos, quizás fueran los dedos de alguna de las zorras con las que había tenido que acostarse para conseguir información.

Pasó otro mes más, ya casi no pasaba tiempo en su casa, se le hacía cosa inútil desde que su rutina se había hecho pedazos, se imaginó que por su edad, Lambo habría conseguido ya una beca en una de las universidades que se especializaban en las bellas artes, no era extraño que alguno que otro jovencito talentoso se hubiera saltado años de educación para ir directamente a donde querían en la vida.

Fue hasta que un día que encendió el televisor (solo para asegurarse de una muerte, no es que fuera fanático de ver ese aparato que entorpecía mentes), que se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado al joven pianista.

En la pantalla se mostraba una fotografía del muchacho, tal y como lo recordaba: con los ojos brillando de alegría e inocencia y sonriendo levemente. Las palabras del conductor del noticiario le revelaron que el adolescente había sido encontrado después de dos meses de haber desaparecido de su casa, le habían encontrado en la orilla de un río a medio kilómetro de un puente, su cuerpo estaba apaleado por una desnutrición severa, casi había muerto de hipotermia en la orilla del río (parecía ser que sus secuestradores lo habían arrojado del puente y la corriente le había arrastrado hasta donde lo encontraron), le faltaban varios dedos de las manos, pero se encontraba con vida.

El noticiero no había revelado la ubicación del muchacho por supuesta precaución. Reborn había dejado de respirar por medio segundo, su rostro aun parecía una máscara helada de indiferencia, pero sus ojos ardían peligrosamente.

Ese niño era la única pizca de normalidad en su vida, por eso era que no dejaba de tocar el piano, para atraer la atención del mocoso, solo le cerraba la puerta para mostrar a cualquiera que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Protegerlo de la reputación del asesino y de sus enemigos.

Se levantó, tomó su herramienta de trabajo y se perdió en la ciudad hasta la madrugada cuando regresó con otro cambio de ropa, la que llevaba antes al salir había sido quemada en un incendio que televisarían esa misma mañana en donde reportaban una horrible masacre en donde habían muerto por lo menos quince personas, todos miembros de una banda de traficantes que perdieron a su líder hacía poco menos de un año.

-w-w-w-w-

El muchacho que yacía en la cama del hospital siempre estuvo rodeado de música preciosa y de rostros sonrientes, el verle ahí tendido, rodeado de máquinas y mangueras era algo que no esperaba ver nunca. Siempre pensó que ese muchacho estaría eternamente aporreando su puerta en busca de un poco de atención.

En busca de la atención de Reborn el pianista del final de la calle, no del mejor asesino del país.

El asesino había entrado al hospital en medio de la noche, robó el expediente clínico del joven pianista y leyó lo que ahora veía ante sí: el muchacho tenía fiebre desde que había sido ingresado, sufría de una infección avanzada, la causa eran las heridas mal cerradas de sus manos, en donde habían estado alguna vez sus dedos, su ojo derecho había quedado inservible gracias a una herida de navaja, tenía problemas para respirar y varias fracturas en su cuerpo. Si sobrevivía tendría una mala forma de vida, eso era seguro.

Reborn se acercó a la cama pensando al chico dormido, debía de estarlo por las fuertes drogas que alejaban el dolor de su cuerpo, fue por eso que se sorprendió ligeramente de ver que Lambo le miraba, los ojos del adolescente estaban nublados por las lágrimas, su rostro pálido estaba bañado en sudor y temblaba ligeramente.

-¿De nuevo vienes a torturarme? -Dijo el joven arrastrando las palabras –Cielos, pensé que dejaría de delirar en este lugar. Bien, puedes empezar a burlarte de mí.

El hombre se quedó de pie junto a la cama, sin pronunciar palabra, dejó continuar al jovencito sin cambiar la fría expresión de su rostro.

-Ese día iba a mostrártela por fin, la obra que haría que voltearas a verme –La voz de Lambo salía forzada de sus labios, el oxígeno que le llegaba por la mascarilla no le ayudaba nada, aun sentía explotar sus pulmones –Tiene un título ridículo, no importa, así la llamé… pero…

El joven pianista sonrió amargamente al hombre y levantó sus manos, una de ellas solo conservaba dos dedos, la otra tres, pero era más que obvio que ya no podría tocar el piano.

-S-Supongo que debí hacerla más simple, para tocarla a una sola mano. –El muchacho lloraba y se ahogaba en sus propios sollozos –Q-Quería…

Reborn lo calló sus palabras al tomar la mano mutilada del chico, no era una caricia, solo una acción, pero eso hizo feliz al otro.

-Te dejaré que la escuches, pero solo un poco –Dijo Lambo después de casi una hora de tratar de recuperar el aliento. Tarareó como pudo un tono suave, el asesino pudo hacerse una leve idea del cómo se escucharía tal tono con el piano y, por primera vez en la vida, mostró el inicio de una sonrisa.

Una semana después el pequeño pianista murió, no sin antes dejar dicho a su familia que entregaran unas partituras al vecino del final de la calle, al otro pianista.

La calle en donde se escuchaban dos melodías diferentes al mismo tiempo ya solo albergaba silencio, la última vez que se había percibido el sonido del piano fue al final de la calle donde habitaba ese solitario hombre del que nada se sabía.

La última pieza que se había escuchado era un sonido tierno, inocente y lleno de recuerdos tristes, un sentimiento embargaba cada nota que se enlazaba en una promesa por cumplir.

_¿Compartirías un sueño conmigo?_

Dos años después esa melodía que antaño había hecho llorar a varias personas de ese vecindario común y corriente, volvería a escucharse frente a enormes audiencias, la pieza cobraba vida desde los dedos del pianista de ojos fríos.

Reborn vio hacia el público después de agradecer los aplausos con una ovación, de entre la multitud él un brillo llamó su atención.

-¿Eres feliz ahora? –Dijo sin esperar ser escuchado, un disparo resonó en la estancia acallando el murmullo de los aplausos.

_Lo soy desde aquella noche_

En las noticias el anuncio principal fue sobre el asesinato de una nueva celebridad, un pianista que había alcanzado la cima después de dos años. Aun no encontraban el motivo de la muerte pues la vida del artista parecía todo un misterio, por lo que se limitaron a recordar la pieza que le haría famoso. Una que se murmuraba, había sido un obsequio de su amante.

-w-w-w-w-

**Bien, eso fue todo, no entiendo cómo demonios escribí esto… supongo que las fechas por fin hicieron lo suyo…**

**Kufufufu~ ¿Review?**


End file.
